


Hello There

by Bumblebee123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Boy, F/M, Papa Castiel, Uncle Sam Winchester, dad dean winchester, daddy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 11:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21117788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblebee123/pseuds/Bumblebee123





	1. Chapter 1

Empty. Nobody on the streets. No one saw the women covered with a bundle in her arms running to the motel and knocking on one of the rooms.

Bang!

Bang!

A man opens the door, looking at the women and seeing the baby in front of his room's door before he has the chance to speak the baby is shoved into his arms and the women begins to speak in a fast manner.

"I can't keep him so he is in your care, please I'm dying and our son deserves to know his father and be raised by him. Our son's name is Josiah Winchester,don't let me fade talk about me to Josiah. I want him to remember me and how I fought till the end of my time with all I had."

Kissing the baby's forehead that was laying in his father's arms, she looked up into the tear-filled green eyes of the hunter Dean Winchester who she had loved since that first night in Portland where they made love till 3am before he left on a hunt.

"Don't cry. I'm not worth it Dean and you know it, I was gone the moment I was bitten by the werewolf."the women spoke with tears running down her face " I love you all my heart Dean Winchester don't seek revenge, let me go and concentrate on our son. Give him the love that you craved as a child and remember to have fun raising him don't forget that."

The couple smiles and looks down at the sleeping baby, jealous of how unaware he is of what is going on.Dean leans into kiss his love one last time whispering "I will miss you and love you. I will raise our son the best I can and will remind him of his mother all time."

The women walks away from the rundown motel and plays the scene in her head over and over again making sure this will be her last memory.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure you are the father Dean?" Sam asked

Dean sighed and glanced down at his son who was asleep in his arms after a moment of thinking how to reply. "Sammy it says it all on the birth certificate. Plus Vanessa would never lie that is not who she is. She was a hunter who I met back on Portland when we were doing a hunt Sam. We had a couple of drinks and had sex. I left after we both promised to stay in touch but things got in the way. Now I find out I'm a father to a 2 month old baby."

"What are you going to do now? How are you going to explain this to Cas?”

" First I'm keeping MY son, no one else will take my job as his dad. Second Cas will just have to accept that Josiah is part of the family.”

Movement and scrunched up face with tears beginning to fall from Josiah's face cause the two brothers to pause their talk. Dean quickly tries to calm him down by rocking him when that doesn't work. He does something that surprises Sam.

"Hey Jude, don't make it bad

Take a sad song and make it better  
Remember to let her into your heart  
Then you can start to make it better

Hey Jude, don't be afraid  
You were made to go out and get her  
The minute you let her under your skin  
Then you begin to make it better ........"


End file.
